User blog:Digdux/D
Inari: Kitsune Sorcerer (20th level) Fey bloodline Level 20: 14 str /16 dex /10 con/16 int/18 wis/25 cha Bloodline Arcana Class Skill: Knowledge (nature). Identify many creatures. Bonus Spells: entangle (3rd), hideous laughter (5th), deep slumber (7th), poison (9th), tree Ice stride (11th), mislead (13th), phase door (15th), irresistible dance (17th), shapechange (19th). Bonus Feats: Dodge, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Point Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Quicken Spell, Skill Focus (Knowledge nature). Whenever you cast a spell of the compulsion subschool, increase the spell's DC by +2. Bloodline Powers Laughing Touch (Sp): At 1st level, you can cause a creature to burst out laughing for 1 round as a melee touch attack. A laughing creature can only take a move action but can defend itself normally. Once a creature has been affected by laughing touch, it is immune to its effects for 24 hours. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. This is a mind-affecting effect. Woodland Frozen Stride (Ex): At 3rd level, you can move through any sort of undergrowth Frozen or Snowy terrain at your normal speed and without taking damage or suffering any other impairment. Fleeting Glance (Sp): At 9th level, you can turn invisible for a number of rounds per day equal to your sorcerer level. This ability functions as greater invisibility. These rounds need not be consecutive. Fey Magic (Su): At 15th level, you may reroll any caster level check made to overcome spell resistance. You must decide to use this ability before the results are revealed by the GM. You must take the second result, even if it is worse. You can use this ability at will. Soul of the Fey (Su): At 20th level, your soul becomes one with the world of the fey. You gain immunity to poison and DR 10/cold iron fire. Creatures of the animal type do not attack you unless compelled to do so through magic. Once per day, you can cast shadow walk as a spell-like ability using your sorcerer level as your caster level. Traits Favored Class Sorcerer (+1 DC at 4th, 8th, 12th, 16th and 20th levels as favored class bonus ) Reactionary (+2 initiative) Focused Mind (+2 on concentration checks) Feats 1st - Spell Focus: Enchantment (+1 save DC) 3rd - Greater Spell Focus: Enchantment (+1 save DC) 5th - Skill Focus: Nature (+3 to all checks involving that skill or +6 at 10+ ranks) 7th - Eldritch Heritage (Arcane Bloodline: Bonded Item) 7th - Improved Initiative*(+2 initiative) 9th - Spell Penetration- You get a +2 bonus on caster level checks (1d20 + caster level) made to overcome a creature's spell resistance. 11th - Improved Eldritch Heritage (Arcane Bloodline: New Arcana) (+3 spells known) 13th - Persistent Spell (+2 spell level and the targets have to roll twice on their saves and take the lower roll) 13th - Quicken Spell* (+4 level increase for a swift action spell) 15th - Greater Spell Penetration (additional +2 to beat spell resistance.) 17th - Greater Eldritch Heritage (Arcane Bloodline: Spell Power Enchantment) (+2 to save DCs) 19th - Iron Will (+2 will saving throws) 19th - Lightning Reflexes* (+2 to all reflex saving throws) Total bonuses to enchantment spell DC + 11 Spells Known 9/5/5/4/4/4/3/3/3/3 0th level Detect magic/Prestidigitation/Light/Read Magic/ Mage Hand/Mending/Message/OpenClose/Ghost Sound 1st level Protection from Chaos/Mage Armor/Comprehend Languages/Keep Watch/Sleep 2nd level Seducer’s Eyes/Web/Escaping Ward/Unnatural Lust/Delay Pain 3rd level Haste/Clairvoyance/Shrink Item/Hold Person 4th level Confusion/Malfunction/Aura of the Unremarkable/Triggered Suggestion 5th level Dominate Person/Mind fog/Grand Destiny/Telepathic bond 6th level Contingency/Geas/Cloak of Dreams 7th level Insanity/Symbol of Stunning/Spell Turning 8th level Binding/Prismatic Wall/ Moment of Prescience 9th level Dominate Monster/Overwhelming Presence/Heroic Invocation Spells per day x/8/8/8/7/7/7/7/6/6 Bluff-20 + Char (7) Climb- 5 + Str (2) Diplomacy- 5 + Char (7) Intimidate- 20 + Char (7) Knowledge Arcana- 8 +Int(3) Knowledge Nature- 8 +Int(3) Stealth– 6 + dex (3) Spell Craft- 13 + Int (3) Perception- 10 + Int (3) Use Magic Device- 13 + Char (7) Sense Motive- 10 +Wis (4) Category:Blog posts